Architect of Control (Fear Mythos)
Character Synopsis The Architect is a portrayal of the Fear of Control, as well as power, creation and destruction. He is a cold and remorseless overlord, caring only for the development of his work and new artistic experimentation. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A ''' '''Verse: Fear Mythos Name: The Architect, The Forgotten God, The Demiurge, The Destroyer, Nevermore, Satan Gender: Genderless (Fears naturally have no defined gender and are usually referred in pronouns such as "IT") Age: Predates any known Time or Space Classification: Fear of Order, Destruction & Creation, Demiurge, God, Elderitch God Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (It's main ability the power to distort and shape reality to the way they see fit. Including realities of their own creation), Creation (Capable of creating objects and entities from nothingness), Void Manipulation (Naturally exists in The Void and can manipulate it's interior), Law Manipulation (Has the fear of Order, The Architect can create and shape laws to it's own will, even bound it's creations to laws of it's own creation), Mind Manipulation (Can "hollow" the minds of entities and instantly make them part of his legion of "pawns), Time Manipulation (Can create dimensions of time, can completely stop and reverse time. Created a loop in time), Chaos Manipulation (Can utilize the chaos that naturally inhabited existence. Controls The Fear, the embodiment of Chaos), Madness Manipulation (It's mere existence can cause those who gaze upon it to be mentally effected and reduced to a pure state of madness), Biological Manipulation (Can create chimera's, who are an amalgamation of various biologically entities), Non-Corporeal (Doesn't have a fixed form and is merely an ideal), Abstract Existence (The Architect is the the embodiment of Order, Destruction & Creation within The Architect-Verse. Fears themselves are merely ideals that are perceived by humans), Conceptual Manipulation (Fears are capable of taking the form of sentient concepts. Created the concept of Order and can manipulate the concept of Chaos & Destruction), Space Manipulation (Can create realms where locations are seemingly infinite. Also can distort space to create rifts or send people to alternate realms), Life Manipulation (Gave life and sentience to entities such as pawns. In addition gave life to concepts), Shapeshifting (Can take the shape and form of anything and anyone), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created and controls "The Doom", a pocket reality that sits in The Void), Technological Manipulation (One who enters "The Doom" has their technology slightly distorted), Can interact with Non-Corporeal & Abstract Entities, Physics Manipulation (The Doom has completely different physics and laws from that of The Universe), Duplication (Can create guns that have infinite ammo and bullets), Fusionism (Can cause "Dimensional Bleeding", which causes universes to merge and fuse into one another), Power Nullifcaiton (Created the Stilfer's Gage, which has the ability to nullify the abilities of it's wielder), Dream Manipulation (Has the ability to appear to people in their dreams and in extension alter their dreams to nightmares), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5, 8. So long there is a collective belief in The Architect, it can never truly die. In addition The Architect predates the fear Death and naturally lies outside the grasp of death), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Can survive being completely removed from existence and will contain to exist so long it's concepts and collective belief in it remains), Causality Manipulation (Maintains a endless loop across many iterations, deciding the events and actions that happens each loop), Acausality (Is unbound by the loop of that is maintained. Exists outside of linearity), Energy Manipulation & Radiation Manipulation (Can manipulate the energy & radiation contained within the ancient realm), Existence Erasure (Can potentially erase entities from existence), Nonexistent Physiology (The Architect is a nonexistent being as a natural inhabitant of the Void). Resistant to Existence Erasure & Void Manipulation (Naturally exists within the void and doesn't even technically exist to begin with. The Quiet, the embodiment of nothingness can't even grasp The Architext), Death Manipulation (Predates and lives without a concept of Death), Space-Time Manipulation (Is able to resist the Space-Time warps The Glitch causes), Conceptual Manipulation (The concepts of Chaos, Nothingness and Death couldn't take it down), ETC. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Created the entire Architect Multiverse, of which contains an infinite number of realities. Far superior to fears such as The Quiet and The Glitch, the latter having the ability to distort and warp every single universe within The Multiverse, the former has the ability to consume all of exisence and is the embodiment of nothingness across the multiverse. The Architect is responsible for the creation all laws and physics that govern the multiverse, in addition is responsible for the creation of the loop that is maintained across all universes. 'Speed: Immeasurable '(The Architect is not bound by the concept of Time or Space. Is stated to be a Higher-Dimensional Entity. Exists beyond the idea of linearity, including linear time, of which is meaningless to even basic Voyagers). '''Omnipresent '''within The Architect Multiverse (Exists across all universes and exists as a concept that governs the multiverse. Able to manifest into any potential or existing reality) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '(Encompasses more than 3 Spatial Dimensions) 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Created the entirety of The Architect Multiverse and governs all of it's laws, of which extend across an infinite number of potential realities. Stronger then fears such as The Quiet, who exists as an entity that will consume all of existence, including the multiverse itself) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Entites such as the fears of Glitch and The Quiet can't even grasp The Architect, much less kill the entity. Is fully capable of surviving the destruction of it's own Multiverse and is even heavily implied to be able to do so itself). Immortality, Nonexistent Physiology, Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeality & Regeneration make it nearly impossible to kill 'Stamina: Limitless ' 'Range: Multiverse Level+ '(Created, controls and can easily destroy the entire Architect multiverse, of which is infinite) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Can see across all universes, all timelines, all potential universes and even across all futures. The only thing it couldn't forsee was Humanity percieving it as a elderitch horror) '''Weaknesses: Seems to be able to only manipulate it's own creation (Although this "weakness" can seemingly be lifted by his pawns through unknown means) Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'The Tome of Andosar :' an ancient book containing many runes, rituals and spells involving various arcane artifacts within The Architect Verse. *'The Arcane Artifacts : '''These items come in many different forms and are often combinations of RX Energy (aka magic) and advanced technology created by The Voyagers. The artifacts are also spoken of in the The Tome of Andonsar. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Fear Mythos Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Monsters Category:Fear Entities (Fear Mythos) Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Destruction Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Space Benders Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Void Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Time Benders Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Physics Benders Category:Immortals Category:Abstract Beings Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Radiation Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Technology Users Category:Regenerators Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Psychics Category:Weapons Master Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mind Controllers Category:Master Manipulators Category:Religious Figures Category:Horror Category:Tier 2